


shitty vent poetry

by OhNoThisWasAMistake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Regret, Religious Guilt, Synesthesia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoThisWasAMistake/pseuds/OhNoThisWasAMistake
Summary: vent poetry/everything is to much
Kudos: 1





	1. painkillers

he doesn't want someone else's name on his tombstone  
and that's all that keeps him alive right now  
cause nobody knows him  
and all they see is  
skin and hair and chest and  
ribs and bones and blood and oh my god, to  
there's so much blood  
but now it's just painkillers and  
scars  
torn into flesh as  
we pray for forgiveness in a false  
god who doesn't care  
and never will  
for this sad pinocchio boy  
who wishes he wasn't made of wood  
and sad thoughts carved  
into the wrong body


	2. sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was his sun

she's his sun.

he won't look when she's there, and complains when she's gone.

on days when she's bright he complains, he can't see, he doesn't care.

he can't see when she's gone, so why is she leaving?

he won't stop calling her a sun even when he tells him he's a star.

he hates him like a star that used to be a sun.


	3. colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They write letters

Red leaves harsh words on the doorstep on a Sunday, right after church,  
Love is tricky they had told me once  
But i forgot the rest, all i can remember is the taste of soda pop flavoured freezies and their lipstick that stained my lips for weeks after  
Green sends a letter on Tuesday, leaving red lines and to much red ink,  
Quiet words of faithlessness that cut like razorblades  
Purple writes to me on a Tuesday, words that leave my mouth dry and my eyes wet,   
im SORRY, she says, i really am, youre amazing, i just cant  
Such a shame, red says, three days before, that must hurt.  
Blue doesn't even bother writing the right name,   
She was here before, he writes, you will always be lilac to me  
but im not lilac, and i never was

**Author's Note:**

> just trans things ig lol sorry


End file.
